<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prat and the Pig by MagicLia16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867552">The Prat and the Pig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicLia16/pseuds/MagicLia16'>MagicLia16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur is crazy, Gaius thinks they're crazy, Gen, Merlin is crazy, my first crack fic, yes there's a pig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicLia16/pseuds/MagicLia16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds a pig in his chambers. Merlin wants to dress it up, Arthur just wants to let it sleep, and Gaius has no idea what's even happening anymore. Pure crack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur &amp; a pig, Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prat and the Pig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This insane thing came to my mind as I typed random things while testing a keyboard. So here is this weird plot bunny that would not leave me alone. ...Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arthur walked into his chambers after a long and boring council meeting. All he wanted was a few minutes to relax and hopefully manage a quick nap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not at all expecting to find a pig </span>
  <em>
    <span>sitting on his bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MERLIN” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aforementioned servant popped his head out from the wardrobe, holding one of Arthur’s shirts and 4 different boots that looked to be all left feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is there a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pig </span>
  </em>
  <span>on my bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t get the horse up the stairs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through Arthur’s silence, Merlin proceeded to put the shirt over the pig’s head with a surprisingly minor amount of difficulty. The shoes were a bit harder for him since the pig kept walking around, but after a lot of flailing about as Merlin tried to hold the pig down, he managed to get all 4 left boots onto the pigs feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mer</span>
  </em>
  <span>lin, that pig must be so tired after dealing with you for who-knows-how-long. Why won’t you leave the poor creature alone? It deserves some rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of thought from Arthur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I deserve rest too. We can rest together.” For a moment Merlin thought Arthur was finally going to invite him to share the be-- “Go get me some dinner or something.” Nope. Arthur was talking about his pig. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His pig! </span>
  </em>
  <span>How dare he?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur shoed Merlin off the bed (by tossing a shoe at him) and then climbed in bed right next to the still-standing pig. He dozed off right away. Merlin, annoyed that he lost his pig to his prat of a master and that he got hit by </span>
  <em>
    <span>another freaking shoe,</span>
  </em>
  <span> left Arthur and the pig in the room while he went to get food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, when he came back in, Merlin’s foot caught in the door and he fell face-first into the mashed potatoes on the plate and knocked himself out. The resulting clang made Arthur jerk a little in his sleep, causing the pig, that had already fallen asleep, to fall on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So later that night, when Gaius came looking for his ward that hadn’t shown up for dinner, he found Arthur sound asleep in his bed with a pig on top of him, and Merlin asleep on the floor with a face full of mashed potatoes. He had no idea what perplexing events had taken place earlier to lead them to that moment, but he was not in the mood to deal with it. He ever-so-slowly backed out the door and headed back up to his chambers, where he could have a good night's sleep and look forward to hearing Merlin’s wild and unbelievable explanation in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>